Matsuoka et toi
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être la meilleure amie de Rin Matsuoka, voir plus? Dans ce texte, votre vœu pourrait être excaucé... Dédié a Akuma Phantomhive, premier texte non-yaoi. Présences d'OCs
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour a tous! Je vous offre aujourd'hui un aperçu de la nouvelle fanfiction que j'écris. Elle mets en contexte Rin Matsuoka, et un OC. Dans mon texte elle s'appelle Melanie car j'écris ce texte pour ma meilleure (bisous a toi qui lit ceci, akuma! 3), mais toutes les fans de ce beau garçon peuvent s'identifier a elle. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! _

**Matsuoka et toi **

Pairing: Rin/OC

_Rin et Mélanie sont amis depuis l'enfance. _

_Leur rencontre a été tout à fait banale. _

_Elle etait âgée de 7 ans, et lui de 8. _

_Elle se balançait, les yeux fermés, la brise dans ses cheveux. _

_Lorsque soudain il s'est approché_

_L'interpellant d'une voix douce. _

_Depuis ce jour ils sont amis _

_Dix ans ont passé et rien n'a changé. _

_Elle a grandi. _

_Il a vieilli. _

_Mais leur relation reste inébranlable. _

-Mélanie!

La voix de Rin me tira de ma rêverie. En levant la tête, je croisais son regard couleur rubis. Il était penché sur mon épaule et lisait attentivement le texte que j'écrivais.

-C'est mignon. En quel honneur?

-Aucun. J'en avais envie.

Il me sourit et me tendis la main pour m'aider a me relever.

-C'est vraiment adorable.

Je rougis au compliment. Rin me disait peu de choses comme cela, préférant se moquer -gentiment bien sur- de mes passions. Alors chaque belle parole etait un cadeau de sa part.

-Où veux tu manger ce soir? Je t'invite.

-Je ne sais pas, où tu veux.

Je pris sa main et me relevai.

-Pizza, ça te dirais?

Je le frappais amicalement à l'épaule. Il connaissait pourtant mon dégoût profond pour ce mets.

-Ahah, je rigole!

Son rire etait si doux à mes oreilles, et réchauffais mon cœur. J'adorais l'entendre rire de la sorte.

-Non, sérieusement, on peut manger des sushis?

Mes yeux s'illuminerent a la mention de mon plat favori.

-Oui, avec plaisir!

-Super! Prépare toi alors, on part dans 5 minutes!

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je mis rapidement ma veste préférée, puis je pris mon sac a main. Deux minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour le restaurant japonais pas très loin de chez nous.

Bon, petite précision. Rin et moi n'etions _pas_ en couple. Nous etions colocataires et meilleurs amis, voilà tout.

... Non?

Bon ok, je l'admets. J'aime secrètement Rin. Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, ses cheveux couleur cerise virevoltants au vent, ses yeux brillants de cet éclat rieur...

Je n'ai jamais osé le lui avouer. Notre amitié etait trop précieuse, je ne le supporterais pas s'il me rejetait et déclarait ne plus vouloir me parler... N'empêche que c'était vraiment dur pour mon pauvre cœur lorsqu'il me parlait de ses relations avec d'autres filles.

Nous arrivames au restaurant avant meme que je m'en aperçoive. J'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Je laissai donc à Rin le soin de me guider jusqu'à une table. A nouveau distraite, je ne remarquai pas la présence d'une troisième personne avant que celle ci ne se manifeste.

-Hum hum, eh bien, on a perdu les bonnes manières? On ne dit même plus bonjour à présent?

Je relevai la tete vers la personne qui me parlait. (À quel moment m'étais je assise sur cette chaise? Je n'en avais pas le moindre souvenir.) Cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue, mais alors pas du tout. C'était...

-Sousuke!

Je me levais aussitot de ma chaise, la renversant presque au passage. Puis, je fis un immense calin a Sousuke Yamazaki, mon 2e meilleur ami. Cela faisait plus de 3 mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu, car il étudiait loin et avait dû déménager la bas.

-Je suis si heureuse de te voir!

Je retenais difficilement mes larmes de joie, et resserai mon emprise sur les épaules de mon ami, ce qui fit rire celui ci.

-Eh, doucement! Si j'avais su avoir droit à cet accueil, je serais venu plus tôt!

-Tais toi et profites en, c'est la seule fois où j'accepte ceci!

Rin etait intervenu d'un ton amical, pourtant lorsque je j'étais un coup d'œil sur lui, son visage etait tout sauf joyeux. Tiens tiens, Rin Matsuoka serait il _jaloux_?


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoila avec la suite de cette fic. J'espere que vous avez apprecié le début. Cependant, la suite ne sera peut etre pas ce que vous espérez... hehe._

_Une autre dédi a ma meilleure, je sais que tu étais super impatiente de lire ^^ je t'adore _

Après les quelques salutations habituelles, tout le monde se rassied et nous regardames ce que nous allions commander.

Je sentais une ambiance étonnamment tendue entre Rin et Sousuke. Je ne comprenais pas, pourtant ils avaient toujours été de grands amis...

tout s'éclaira dans mon esprit lorsque j'entendis Rin dire d'un ton froid;

-Alors. Tu es venu pour _elle, _n'est ce pas? Tu veux me _la _voler?

-Déconne pas, Rin. _Elle_ ne t'appartient pas.

Je restais bouche bée. Eux, qui étaient meilleurs amis depuis que je les connaissais, se disputaient pour une _fille_?

Au point de briser leur amitié?

Je me mis à les fixer, écoutant attentivement leur conversation. Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir oublié ma présence.

-_Elle _n'est pas encore à moi, mais _elle_ le sera! Je le jure!

Sousuke se leva brusquement et son poing s'abattit sur la table.

-Tais toi! _Elle_ ne t'aime même pas!

-Parce que tu pense peut être qu'_elle_ t'aime plus que moi?!

Une aura meurtière planait. Je me sentis obligé d'intervenir.

-Eh... Les gars...

Deux paires d'yeux en fureur se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi. Puis, toujours aussi synchronisés, ils rougirent et se calmèrent.

-Excuse moi, Mélanie. Je suis venu ici spécialmement pour te revoir et je fais que me disputer avec Rin...

Il baissa la tête avec un air coupable. Il était adorable, tout simplement.

-Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète pas!

Je tentais de détendre l'atmosphère, car même s'ils avaient cessé de se crier dessus, leurs regards n'en étaient pas moins menaçants.

-Excusez moi, vous êtes prêts à commander?

L'arrivée de la serveuse me fit soupirer de soulagement. Je pris la parole, étant donné qu'aucun de mes accompagnateurs ne semblait pouvoir -ou vouloir- le faire.

-Oui, on va prendre un plateau de sushis pour trois personnes s,il vous plait.

-Vous voulez des boissons?

Je m'apprêtais a repondre "de l'eau", mais Rin me devança:

-Du saké. Le plus fort que vous avez.

La serveuse nota le tout dqns son carnet alors que je jetais un regard suspicieux a mon coloc. Depuis quand il aimait boire?

La jeune fille s'en alla ensuite en souriant légèrement, laissant un silence incomfortable entre nous.

Après quelques temps à fixer mes ongles -je devais vraiment me refaire une manucure-, je me décidai à placer un mot.

-Et puis Sousuke, comment ça se passe en ville?

Nous étions tous les trois natifs de ce petit village, et Sousuke était le seul d'entre nous à avoir quitté son chez-soi.

Quoique son chez-soi se trouvait à présent à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de chez nous.

Peu importe, il me fit un petit sourire, mi crispé mi sincère, avant de répondre.

-C'est sympa, mais j'aurais préféré rester ici.

-Au fait, pourquoi es-tu allé là-bas? À chaque fois qu'on en parle, tu n'as pas l,ai particulièrement heureux.

Rin éclata de rire, à mon plus grand étonnement. Je me tournais vers lui, en l'attente d'une explication.

Explication qui ne vint jamais, car ce fut Sousuke qui me répondis. Je pris en note sa voix plus froide qu'il y a quelques instants, ainsi que son visage sombre.

-J'étudie là-bas car mes parnets l'ont voulu ainsi.

Le rire de mon meilleur ami ne fit que s'intensifier. Je me sentais plutôt mal à l'aise dans cette situation.

-Ah... Et tu étudies quoi exactement?

-Je vais être policier.

Ces mots me figèrent sur place

Policier. Comme Rin.

_Ce chapitre était assez (trop!) court à mon goût. Pardon, je tâcherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. _

_Et au fait, je cherche une fille qui voudrait bien me prêter son nom pour un autre OC. Mp moi, ou dites le en review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 - Avril, le mois de l'amour?

Après m'être remise de ma surprise, j'hochais la tête en souriant. Ce n'était qu'un hasard, non?

Ou pas. Après avoir entendu leur dispute de tantôt, je doutais que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Ils avaient l'air si hostiles l'un envers l'autre...

*_Flash Back, PDV Rin*_

_\- Et la bourse d'étude est remise à... L'équipe Matsuoka-Yamazaki!_

_Sousuke et moi lâchâmes un cri de surprise. Nous avions obtenu la bourse d'étude! Comment diable était ce possible?_

_Le professeur continua son discours, ignorant notre étonnement. A moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement trop vieux et trop sénile pour le remarquer._

_\- Vous avez démontré un immense potentiel lors de votre stage au poste de police. L'école vous remets donc fièrement une place à l'école policière la plus réputée du pays, et ce, tout frais payés!_

_Mon cerveau tilta à ce moment. UNE place à l'école? Aïe... Je sentais déjà la catastrophe venir..._

_L'enseignant nous invita à nous diriger vers son bureau, ce que nous fûmes. Il tendit une enveloppe soigneusement cachetée a Sousuke. Puis, il nous donna l'autorisation de quitter le cours à l'avance. Nous sortîmes donc, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes du professeur et veux un peu moins enthousiastes des autres élèves._

_Dans le corridor, cependant, m'attendait un long et pénible débat avec Sousuke._

_\- Je ne veux pas y aller, Rin_

_\- Moi non plus!_

_-Ah bon, et pourquoi donc?_

_J'hésitais quelques temps. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ceci..._

_-J'ai rencontré une fille..._

_-Moi aussi!_

_Je me figeais. Je m'attendais a tout sauf cela. Sousuke, amoureux? Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible..._

_-Eh bien? On ne peut pas refuser cette bourse, ce serait terriblement mal vu..._

_Un sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres._

_\- J'ai une idée pour se départager..._

_*Retour temps présent, PDV Mélanie*_

Je soupirai et m'effondrai sur mon lit, face contre mon oreiller. Cette journée avait été forte en émotion.

Excepté le petit accrochage du début, le repas s'était relativement bien passé. Rin et Sousuke étaient demeurés distants mais je voyais bien qu'ils s'efforçaient d'être agréables. Je me promis mentalement d'enquêter plus tard sur le sujet de leur dispute.

Apres cela, Rin avait eu son entraînement de natation. Sousuke et moi étions donc allés prendre une marche, puis il m'a raccompagné chez moi. Je lui ai bien évidemment proposé de rester pour la soirée, mais il a prétexté une rencontre familiale et est parti.

Je me levais du lit et me trainai vers la salle de bain. Rin ne rentrerait pas avant deux bonnes heures. J'avais donc le temps de prendre un bon bain avant de commencer la préparation du repas.

Je mis l'eau chaude a couler et y ajoutai un savon moussant parfumé à la fraise, mon préféré. Puis je me déshabillai et m'installais dans la baignoire.

Je dus m'assoupis car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, l'horloge murale affichait 16h et l'eau de mon bain était presque froide. Aussitôt, je sortis et me séchai en grelottant. Puis, j'enfilais mon peignoir, soupirant au contact du cachemire chaud.

Après avoir enfilé des vêtements légers, j'allai a la cuisine pour m'occuper du repas. Je me sentais assez flemmarde, donc je me contentais de faire cuire des pâtes et faire chauffer de la sauce. Rin me tarderait pas rentrer de toute façon.

Une fois le tout prêt, je m'installais dans le salon et allumai la télé. Ils étaient en train de passer death note, un de mes animes favoris.

-Tadaima!

La voix de Rin capta mon attention. Je me levais aussitôt pour l'accueillir.

-Okaeri ! Ça s'est bien passé?

-Oui, superbe! Nitori s'est beaucoup amélioré durant la dernière année, on a de bons espoir pour la compétition.

-Tu penses que vous arriverez à battre Haruka Nanase?

-Haru? Bien sur!

Il me fit un large sourire et s'installa à table.

-Je te jure que je le vaincrai!

Je l'imitai et nous servir à tous les deux un grand bol de pâtes.

-Sympa alors!

Je souris à mon tour alors que mon cœur se serra. Des fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression que nous étions un couple... Alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

D'ailleurs, à la fin du repas, il sortit son cellulaire pour me montrer la photo d'une fille. Encore...

Elle était très grande. Assez jolie aussi. Elle avait un beau visage ovale, encadré de mèches brun caramel. Elle était vêtue de façon un peu snob-gosse-de-riche, tout en pastel et en froufrous.

-Regarde, ma nouvelle copine! Elle s'appelle Avril, c'est mignon n'est ce pas?

Avril? Quelle idée de lui donner le nom d'un mois... Pourquoi pas octobre ou janvier? Et ces vetements... Nous ne sommes pas des poupées Barbies, nous sommes humaines?

Enfin, moi. Peut être qu'elle est une Barbie.

J'avais bien conscience que ces pensées étaient méchantes, et que cette fille n'avait rien fait pour les mériter. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, la jalousie était vraiment le pire de mes défauts...

-C'est bien, Rin...

Mon sourire faiblit et finit par disparaître. Je ne pouvais plus jouer la comédie. Mais Rin ne remarquait rien! Ça me mettait hors de moi!

C'en était trop. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

J'allais enfin vider mon cœur, lui avouer mon amour et tout, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il s'excusa et alla a sa chambre pour prendre l'appel. Je soupirai, maudissant cette Avril d'être née. C'était mon Rin, a moi et a moi seule! Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimais bien penser. Mais techniquement, c'était plutôt le contraire.

**Réponse aux reviews **

**merci à toutes de me lire! Je n'aurais pas cru que vous seriez aussi nombreuses, ça fait chaud au cœur 3 **

**Crazy Av: Hey! Je n'ai pas choisi ton nom, tu as été la chanceuse sélectionnée par mon meilleur x) tu trouve peut être ton rôle super mais attention pour la suite hehe :3**

**Zeriame: Je n'en sais rien a vrai dire, un pays imaginaire surement :3 merc pour ta review **

**SkyGolden: tu as vu pour quoi ;) peut être y aura t'il dautres OC, je sais pas **

**OtakuCookieNyan: c'est vrai que c'est assez rigolo :3**

**Ryouma : Merci, une prochaine fois peut être **

**Akimi Aya: merci :D Voila la suite ;) **

**En ce qui concerne l'OC, j'ai demandée a mon meilleur ami de choisir. Merci à toutes celles qui ont proposé, y en aura peut être daitres a l'avenir! **

**Kisu, Shu. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Reponses aux reviews:**

**Crazy Av: Pour ton information, je t'ai mis une personnalité et un physique barbie justement parce que je hais ca XD et puis, Akuma Phantomhive (Melanie) m'a personnellement fait part de toutes ces idées de torture sur toi d'avoir osé lui voler "son Rin"**

**Akimi Aya; en ce qui concerne la place, la reponse ne biendra que plus tard x)****et la suite, la voici! ^^**

Chapitre 3 - Retournements de situation

Le lendemain matin, je me levais tôt pour pouvoir aller rendre visite à Sousuke. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu de Rin et il était mon deuxième meilleur ami.

Je frappai chez lui -ou plutôt chez ses parents où il habitait durant son séjour- vers les 9h du matin. Sa famille était surement déjà partie mais je me doutais que Sousuke dormait encore.

En effet, ce fut en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille qu'il vint m'ouvrir. Son visage s'éclaira dès qu'il me vit.

-Mélanie! Quelle belle surprise, entre je t'en prie.

Je souris et entrai a sa suite.

-Salut Sousuke, désolé de te déranger si tôt.

-Ce n'est rien! J'allais manger, tu veux un truc?

-Une tasse de thé s'il te plait.

Nous nous installâmes a la table de la cuisine. Je profitai qu'il préparai mon the pour lui piquer un pain au chocolat.

-Alors, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite?

-Oh seulement que Rin s'est trouvé une nouvelle poupée...

-Je vois... Eh bien, tu as bien fait de venir me voir! On va s'amuser ensemble, tu vas voir!

Je lui fit un large sourire. C'est pour ça que je l'appréciais: il savait toujours quoi faire dans ces situations. Un vrai meilleur ami.

Une fois confortablement installés avec du the et des pains au chocolat, nous discutames de ce que nous ferions durant la journée. Je me sentais vraiment comme il y a un an, à l'exception près que Rin ne nous accompagnait pas. Il devait surement traîner quelque part avec sa barbie...

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir ça des pensées. Je devais profiter de la journée avec Sousuke; on ne pourrait peut être plus se voir avant un long moment.

On prit la décision d'aller au cinéma. Il y avait d'ailleurs un film que je mourrais d'envie de voir; les chevaliers du zodiaque.

Le film était à 11h10, il nous restait donc un long moment a tuer avant le début.

-Viens, on va manger une glace.

Sa proposition me dit sourire et je me levais avec empressement pour y aller. J'avais justement envie d'une bonne glace chocolatée.

On sortit dehors et, à mon plus grand étonnement, Sousuke s'approcha de moi et me prit par la main. Je ne me dégageais pas, au contraire, je trouvais ce contact des plus rassurants. Je serrai donc sa main dans la mienne et me mit en marche.

Nous parlames de de diverses choses durant le trajet; moi de mes études en histoire et arts et lui de son travail à l'école de police.

J'appris, par exemple, que malgré sa réticence à aller dans cette école loin de nous, il s'était tout de même bien adapté. Son senpai était, paraît il, un jeune homme assez joueur.

-J'espère que tu ne le rencontreras jamais; jolie comme tu es, il ne te lâchera pas.

Je rougis à son compliment. Je me sentais flattée; Rin ne me complimentait jamais de la sorte.

Nous arrivames finalement à la crèmerie. Sousuke me pays une crème glacée molle au chocolat et se prit lui meme un sundae a la fraise.

On se mit en route vers le cinéma. Mon bras était à présent accroché au sien alors que nous dégustions nos friandises glacées.

Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, mais ce n'était pas un silence désagréable. Nous étions à juste la, a oublier que Sousuke partirait dans peu de temps, à oublier l'existence de cette Avril.

-Melanie..

Je m'arrêtais de marcher et me retournai, tout sourire vers lui. Il se figea également et planta ses yeux vert océan dans les miens, qui tiraient plutôt vers le brun noisette.

Il ne disait rien. Il restait la, a me fixer. Je commençai a me sentir mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression qu'il me dénudait avec son simple regard.

J'allais prendre la parole et lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait -une chance que j'avais fini ma glace, sinon elle aurait fondue depuis longtemps- lorsqu'il me prit par les épaules et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, littéralement.

Je ne le repoussais pas, mais je ne répondis pas a son baiser non plus. J'étais juste... Étonnée. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé embrasser Sousuke: pour moi, il avait toujours été mon meilleur ami, et rien de plus. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais déjà amoureuse de Rin lorsque je l'avais rencontré.

Cependant, alors que le fait se présentai devant moi, je me mis à penser à cette éventualité. Que ce serait il passé si j'avais rencontré Sousuke avant Rin? Serais je tombée sous son charme? Est ce qu'au fond de moi, ce que je ressentais pour eux était identique?

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était probablement le cas. Rin n'avait jamais montré plus que de l'amitié envers moi, et Sousuke me lançait une demande plus qu'explicite. C'était mon unique chance d'oublier cet amour insensé envers Rin.

Je passai mes bras autour des larges épaules de Sousuke et pressai davantage mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Rapidement, son baiser devient plus passionné. A croire qu'il s'était retenu durant toute sa vie.

Je finis par me détacher de son emprise, par besoin de respirer. Notre souffle était haletant et le visage de Sousuke était entièrement rouge. Je ne sus jamais combien de temps nous avions été là, à se bécoter a la vue de tout le monde. Mais ça m'était bien égal. Le moment que nous venions de partager était plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Sans dire un mot, on se prit par la main, d'un geste presque naturel. On entra dans le cinéma, pour finalement se rendre compte que notre film était commence depuis bien longtemps.

D'un commun accord, et toujours aussi silencieusement, on sortit et on se dirigea vers l'appartement que je partageais avec Rin. On était dimanche après midi et il y avait peu de chances que celui ci soit présent.

Serrant toujours la main de Sousuke dans la mienne, je déverrouillai la porte et entrai a l'intérieur.

Jamais je n'aurais cru voir ce que j'ai vu à ce moment.

Une Avril -toujours en tenue de barbie- en train d'embrasser passionnément MON Rin.


End file.
